Fan:Digimon Beta
Digimon Beta is a fanseries by tarunarei and JustChelle. Story Summary An online game called ‘Digimon Online’ was released, and it turned quite popular even though it’s still in Beta testing. In the game system, you would have your own partner(s), which would be ‘Digital Monsters’ called ‘Digimon’. One day, a number of players suddenly found themselves a notification window that was saying they have been chosen to fulfill a ‘secret mission’. Once they clicked the ACCEPT button, they were teleported into an unknown space inside the game. There, they were briefed by an NPC that they have been entrusted to a secret task that shouldn’t be spoken to anyone else. However, before they could hear more about it than just ‘Your first task is to meet each other in real life’, their screens turned blindingly bright. The chat log of that time was strangely missing as if it never happened. They were teleported back to where they were before ,and their partner Digimon appeared in front of them, outside the computer, in real life...along with a ‘Digivice’. Main Characters 1. Munehiro Takeshi Username: Takechi Avatar: n00b Partner: Labimon > Russomon Age: 16, 1st year High School Quick Intro: A nervous boy, Takeshi has trouble socializing with people and tends to worry about things. Once comfortable though, he is an extremely trusting, honest, and loyal person. Though he believes the best in others, he himself has an extremely low self confidence that goes well with his Digimons adventurous and foolhardy personality. He has a younger sister, brother, and two loving parents-though they are all full blooded Japanese, he himself is half American by his deceased mother (though his father is his blood father-he remarried a Japanese woman later). Otherwise, he has little to no friends at school and does only average in most areas. Interested in videos games, dramas, and other Japanese pop culture. 2. Fujiwara Tsukuyomi / 藤原月詠 Username: Tsukiko Avatar: clown Partner: “Nichi” = Fluffomon > Inichemon Age: 16, 1st year High School Quick Intro: Tsukiko is the daughter of a traditional japanese family that had been carrying good names since generations ago,though her rather brightly colored features came from her father who is French. Despite being a family that started from an arranged marriage, her parents do end up having feelings for each other and the household is fine, though living separately due to work. She is currently attending an all-girl, prestigious high school. Formal, calm, and proposed, raised to be a typical ‘Yamato Nadeshiko’ by her mother, though secretly holds a very strong interest in circus and acrobatics which currently only known by none other than her Digimon partner, Nicchi, whose personality is almost the opposite of her-being very childish. 3. Hajime Keigo Username: nightshade Avatar: ninja Partner: Bandomon > Jackalmon Age: 17, 1st year High School Quick Intro: Keigo is a quiet kid that tends to just stay silent and not answer anything personal about himself (or Digimon for that matter). He reacts strangely to certain things and does things that don’t make sense and he refuses to explain his actions. Often lets his partner Digimon explain things and talk for the two of them. His family owns a Auto & Repair Shop under the family name and Keigo himself works on cars (and can drive them) and knows his business well. Otherwise, little is known about him or his Digimon. 4. Fujioka Junpei Username: *PrinceofCharm* Avatar: prince idol Partner: Boomon > Mimeramon Age: 17, 2nd year High School Quick Intro: A very fashionable person, Junpei is very into being in the popular crowd and into the latest trends. His personality is very cheerful, silly, and laid back. Often fancies himself a charming prince (hence his avatar name/look), he likes to hang out with friends in Shibuya, Harajuku, and Shinjuku doing karaoke, shopping, clubbing, or whatever. His partner loves goofing around as much as he does, but is more rational and balanced. Always joking around, it’s hard to tell what his inner thoughts really are. 5. Kubota Toshiaki / 久保田 敏明 Username: Dr.K Avatar: doctor uniform Partner: Bemmon > Bikamon Age: 17, 2nd year High School Quick Intro: Being the big brother of three younger siblings with large age gap, Toshiaki is a pretty responsible-type guy. His mildly cheerful and patient composure lets him to handle his partner who is a bit slow at times, rather fine-albeit the occasional facepalming. He came from Kyushu to get himself used to Tokyo's curriculum standard in his dream to enter the famous X University for the medical department. Currently he's living alone in an apartment, works as a part timer at a nearby gasoline stand, and attends the same high school as Takeshi. It can be noted that he speaks with strong Kyushu dialect, is a lefty, and somewhat awkward with touching girls. 6. Shimizu Ayaka Username: xXStarlitXx Avatar: pop idol Partner: Misemon > Morimon Age: 17, 2nd year High School Quick Intro: Despite her timid and embarrassed first impression, Ayaka is actually a very outspoken and motivated person. Her attitude can easily see people for what they are-however sometimes makes her quick to judge. She also gets a little stuck on appearances and image. Though she seems like the type to throw people away for her own gain, she is very loyal and protective of her friends. Her Digimon serves also as an extremely protective and loyal Digimon, seeing himself as her guardian. Because of this, he is very skeptic and untrusting of others. 7. Hibiki Ren Username: +KR-Ren+ Avatar: superhero Partner: Tsunomon > Bearmon Age: 14, 3rd year middle school Quick Intro: Happy, playful, and active, Ren is quite a joker person. Though she has tendency to keep things to herself and not telling everything, at the very least she doesn't really lie much. When she is asked though, especially if she trusts the person, she'll tell everything she knows. She likes to note out interesting things, which sometimes can cause either good or bad things. Her reason of crossdressing or even her identity as a girl is still unknown by the group, except her partner; Bearmon, who is a bit more curt than herself. 8. Miyamoto Anna Username: Anna Avatar: sporty Partner: Pecocomon > Picomon Age: 15, 1st year High School Quick Intro: Usually quiet and seems awkward. She’s decently polite and watches everyone with wide eyes. Though she has a cute face and slim athletic body, her mannerisms and speech aren’t as cute. When talking about or playing sports (specifically soccer) she becomes more friendly and almost older sister-like. Her Digimon is more snobbish and himesama, but actually likes having friends and cares about others. 9. Jonouichi Kazehaya Username: J.K. Avatar: uniform+katana belt Partner: Colobimon Age: 16, 1st year high school Quick Intro: A weirdo is almost the most appropriate image for him right now--Kaze can get serious at the most ridiculous things ever, especially considering games(?). A bit high tempered but doesn't actually mean to harm anyone with his speech and behavior. The reason behind him rejecting the group and suddenly deciding to join is still a mystery, the same as his 'Samurai' title. His partner, Colobimon, has similar personality to his family members; being the busy overfriendly and caring digimon. Category:Fan series